


New Years Kisses, Also Known As Disasters

by SereneCalamity



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Kiss, It doesn't exist, New Years, pining richie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 23:14:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13177251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SereneCalamity/pseuds/SereneCalamity
Summary: Richie had been holding out for this moment for months now. Of course he ruins it





	New Years Kisses, Also Known As Disasters

**Author's Note:**

> Just watched the movie again, and now there's another fic!  
> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters.

Richie Tozier took in a deep breath as he looked over at Eddie Kaspbrak.

They were three minutes to midnight and this was the perfect time for him to make his move.

He had been trying to build up his courage for about the past eight or nine months, and he had been pretty set on the whole idea of mistletoe just before Christmas, but after two failed attempts, Stanley Uris had announced that Richie should just give up and focus on the who New Years cliche. He said that it suited Richie, given he was the fucking cliche, falling for his best friend.

Richie had punched him in the shoulder at that, but had taken the advice on board.

He was pretty sure that he wasn't going to get rejected, because when they were at a birthday party a few months when Eddie had had his first couple of cans of beer and ended up tipsy as hell, and had admitted to Richie as the taller boy was helping him get in his sleeping bag that he thought Richie's glasses were cute and he kinda wanted to hold his hand all the time. Richie hadn't known what to say, and they were all on the floor of the Hanlons barn, and everyone was there, and so Richie had just given him a quick kiss on the forehead and Eddie had fallen asleep almost immedietly, and forgotten the whole thing ever happened. Richie swore the rest of the Losers to secrecy, saying that he didn't want to embarass his best friend.

"I'm gonna grab a glass of water," Eddie announced as it got _two minutes_ to midnight. They were in the middle of a movie marathon, they were about halfway through _Kingsmen: The Golden Circle_ , and everyone was pretty enthralled, even though they had all gone to see it at the movies. They were going to stop it at one minute to, and flick over to one of the music channels that was doing the count down, and that was definitely going to be when Stan and William Denbrough started making out—they were always making out—and they had all been psyching Benjamin Hanscom up to make a move with Beverly Marsh as well. Mike Hanlon was staunchly uninterested in anyone at the moment, so he was more than happy with just watching TV and cheering on his friends, so at least they knew that he wouldn't feel left out.

But now Eddie was ruining the plan and decided to go off _just before midnight_.

"It's almost midnight!" Beverly protested after catching a glimpse of Richie's panicked face, but Eddie was already getting up off the lounge floor.

"It's fine, I'll be back," Eddie said as he walked out of the room.

"This is never going to happen," Richie groaned, pulling at his curly hair that Beverly kept teasing him needed a haircut. The alarm went off on Stan's phone, indicating it was exactly a minute to midnight, and Bill picked up the remote, pausing their movie and then flicking over to MTV. Two of the hosts were talking, getting ready to start the count down, and they were cutting to locations all over the country, starting to celebrate the New Year.

"Just go," Mike murmured, nuding Richie's arm with his foot from where he was sitting on the armchair. "Just go and kiss him. We'll turn the volume up so you can have your cheesy ass moment." Richie pulled the fingers at Mike, but then he grinned, because he knew that his friend was just doing him a favor. He scrambled off the ground as the hosts announced that there was just thirty seconds to go. Richie walked into the Denbrough kitchen, where Eddie was pouring a drink of water from the filtered jug in the fridge.

"You want a drink too?" Eddie asked, sounding completely oblivious to the confusion that Richie was feeling right now.

" _No_ , Eds, I don't want a drink," Richie snapped, and Eddie looked taken aback. Richie stared at Eddie for a long few beats and Eddie looked confused as he stared back at Richie. The countdown started from ten, and they could both hear their friends chanting from the lounge. Richie took a step closer to Eddie, and Eddie's big brown eyes got wider, as though he realized what was happening. He didn't shy away, though, he put down the glass of water that he had somewhere between seven and six.

"Three...Two...One!" Came the chants of their friends, and then there was loud music coming from the TV. Richie took in a deep breath and moved forward to push his lips against Eddie's, _finally_.

In the lounge, Ben was just pulling back from giving Beverly the first of many kisses he hoped, given the blush on her cheeks, when they heard the curdling scream from the kitchen. Stan and Bill broke apart, both of their eyes glazed as they heard another scream coming from the kitchen, and then suddenly there were rapid foot prints, and Richie went running through the lounge with wide eyes, although there was a grin on his face.

"Sorrysorrysorrysorry!" He was shouting as he jumped over the boxes from their leftover pizza, the hidoeous green and yellow Hawaiian shirt he was wearing billowing out on either side.

"I thought you were supposed to be good at this shit!" Came a muffled shout, and then suddenly Eddie was running into the room, holding his nose, but not able to hide the blood that was dripping down the lower half of his face and already staining his shirt. "You broke my fucking nose!" He took off after Richie, and the rest of the Losers club exchanged looks, unable to stop their laughs.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think :)


End file.
